


Snippets of a Sisterhood

by chiefbeifong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: might pepper in some kyalin later idk, nearly all the characters are mentioned in their letters too, the kuvira part gets me in my feels a big ngl, these make me emotional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefbeifong/pseuds/chiefbeifong
Summary: A collection of letters that Lin and Suyin Beifong write to each other during the three years between Book 3 and Book 4.
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is missbeifong from tiktok! after getting super emotional about the beifongs with my friend, river, we decided to write stuff that was on our mind. i wrote lin's POV, and river wrote suyin's POV. i've published what we've done so far. each chapter is a different letter. there might be some future updates, specifically some painful ones that we've headcanoned together. suyin definitely wrote some to lin during their 30 years of silence that lin threw out and never read. it would be very evil of us to write them...
> 
> if you ever want to chat about the beifongs or give some feedback, leave some comments or hop on my tiktok! hope you enjoy :)
> 
> p.s. please send love to river in the comments. i absolutely adore her for letting me rant about my favorite fictional family.

Su,

Tenzin came into the station absolutely fuming today. Ran into my office and said I had to talk some sense into you, that the Earth Nation was doomed if you didn’t accept his proposal. Gave me a good laugh...guess you turned him down. I’m sure you’ll be catching a lot of crap for it, but stick to your guns. I’m with you on this one, and I’m proud of you. Pretty funny to see him riled up, too.

I’m sure things are pretty hectic over in Zaofu. Wish I could help, but you know that I have to stay here. Mako says I have hundreds of vacation days saved up, but I don’t really trust anyone to keep things running in Republic City. Not in the way I do, anyway. But seriously...if the four nations can rebuild after the Hundred Years War, the Earth Nation can survive the fall of the monarchy. If things get too hard, you always have a spot reserved here. Same with the rest of your family. Opal stops by sometimes. I’ll tell her you say hello, but I’m sure you tell her far too many times yourself. She’s doing really well. I know you worry way more than you should, but you  **shouldn’t.** She’s good where she is.

Point is: don’t listen to what any hardheads say. You made the right decision. You chose not to seize power when you easily could have. So screw anyone who disagrees with you. Even Tenzin. Don’t let him get to you. Let me know if he says anything else, and I’ll head to Air Temple Island myself and give him a good beating.

\- Lin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suyin's reply to Lin.

Dearest Lin,

It’s good to hear from you! Tenzin had some  _ interesting _ opinions on what the future of Zaofu should look like, and how  _ I _ could play a role in it. You know me, I responded with a rather firm explanation on why I wasn’t interested. Can you believe you used to date him? I’m going to say that you dodged a bullet. But that...means a lot. For you to say you’re proud of me. I’m proud of you too.

You know you are welcome here whenever. I have an old room ready for you since the day you came here with Korra, and it will always be yours, Lin. I’m sure you’re the one keeping the city together, you  _ always _ have been. Mom would be proud of you. Tenzin mentioned a bit about Opal’s training, and, as much as it pains me to admit it, I’m sure she’s doing well without me. She’s a lot like you, Lin. Though she may seem soft, she’s got the same toughness you have on the inside. I’m glad she stops by to see you. You may not know it, but you’re important to her.

**_You_ ** on Air Temple Island? I wouldn’t wish a firestorm like that on  _ anyone _ . Even Tenzin. It’s good to have you in my corner again. I missed it. How are things in the city now? How’s Korra? Is she alright — I worry about her. The poison might be gone, but I can’t imagine the pain Korra went through. Bolin? Asami? Will you tell me if you see Bolin running around with my daughter? You’re my eyes, Lin...give it to me straight. This week is packed with visits around the Earth Kingdom...a meeting with the prince, and much more. I’ll keep you updated on my end, but don’t be a stranger. 

Your beloved sister, 

\- Su. ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is missbeifong from tiktok! leave feedback in the comments if you wish :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin's reply to Suyin.

Su,

Starting this letter off by requesting a  _ change in color. _ I don’t know how you stand writing in bright green pen. And I don’t know what possessed you to sprinkle in  _ glitter. _ Can you  _ ever _ do something normal without adding anything extra? 

Anyway, the city’s doing just fine. Korra, on the other hand, can’t seem to pick up where she left off. I thought maybe Jinora’s ceremony would...I don’t know, inspire her? Seems dumb to think, but she went through everything she did so she could save the Air Nation. Korra’s headed to the South Pole to try and heal with Katara. Only the best for the avatar, huh? I bet she’ll be fine. She’s a tough kid. Been through a lot. Asami, on the other hand, is at the top of her game. It’s nice having another woman this high up in the city to talk to...someone who gets it.

And about Bolin...he said he’s off to work for some girl named Kuvira. I remember her from Zaofu. She’s one of your guards, right? She was there the day Zaheer began to fly, helped Tonraq with his injuries? Either way, I’m not sure what’s brewing, Su, but I  _ definitely _ don’t like the sound of it. What’s  _ really _ happening over there? Opal’s awaiting a reply, too. But Bolin is probably safer outside of Republic City. One misstep with Opal and it would be over for him. That kid has already been on my nerves.

You’re meeting with Prince Wu, huh? I’ve heard that kid is more entitled than all the other Earth Kingdom royals combined. Everything feels a bit on edge here, but I guess that’s what happens when an entire monarchy falls to the wayside. Can’t really imagine what it feels like to actually live there. Just let me know if you need backup in case everything suddenly goes haywire again. Not that you can’t handle it yourself.

Stay safe. Love you.

\- Lin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is missbeifong from tiktok! leave feedback in the comments if you wish :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suyin's reply to Lin.

Dearest Lin,

I thought you would find it amusing. Your request is noted and  _ respectfully _ denied because I do enjoy writing in such beautiful colors, and consider it to be my signature. Think of it this way: should you receive a letter in black or blue ink, it means your sister has been kidnapped. I find it  _ much _ more amusing, and you should try it too, Lin. Perhaps some  _ light _ in your life will help.

I firmly believe that Korra will get through this. Spirits...I can’t imagine what that’s like for her. I still have nightmares about the poison in her system, of what could have happened if I couldn’t get it out. But I did. Let her know she can write to me if she wants. I’m sure she has  _ everyone’s  _ ear, but...just in case she needs someone else, you know? I hope Katara can help her. And I’m glad you have Asami. She’s  _ brilliant _ . I know a genius when I see one, and that girl is going places, Lin. I believe in those two.

_ Kuvira? _ Spirits, Lin, she was more than a  _ guard _ . I picked that girl off the streets and raised her like my own daughter. I fostered her talent, watched her  _ grow up _ , and I loved her like she was my own. And we had a disagreement over the Earth Kingdom, over the power imbalance that came from the queen’s death. And then she just  _ got up and left. _ Took my son with her. Away from our family. It’s broken, Lin...the family I had created. We’re torn by the edges, and I don’t know what Kuvira’s saying to Baatar, and  _ Bolin _ now it seems, to get them to leave their homes and the people that they love. I’ve heard rumors of some  _ power _ that they’re gathering in the Earth Kingdom. I’ve heard of attempts against Prince Wu. I want to believe it’s not true. But these days, I don’t know who to trust anymore, Lin. I couldn’t trust my own family. 

It’s getting hard. Handling myself has always been simple because I was propped up by my own family. But it’s falling. I’m glad the city is doing well. You know that’s because you’ve done  _ everything _ to keep it that way. I should be visiting President Raiko in a month for a summit on the status of the Earth Kingdom. Perhaps we can get dinner together. I miss you, Lin. 

Your beloved sister, 

\- Su. ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is missbeifong from tiktok! leave feedback in the comments if you wish :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin's reply to Suyin.

Su,

These pen colors are getting more ridiculous by the letter. I swear, it takes me double the time to decipher what everything says. But you’re always one to make things complicated with extra flair. So I can’t say any of this is unexpected. 

Seems that Korra’s stayed radio-silent, at least for now. Mako’s a bit upset by that, but he’ll get over it. The kid clearly wants to be left alone. She nearly died in the Avatar state. I wouldn’t want anyone bothering me after that...except maybe for Katara, who might actually understand what that would feel like. The Avatar has always bounced back, and Korra’s got a fighting spirit. It’ll come back to her. As for Asami, she’s swamped with work. Raiko’s investing in more technology, and she’s the one to go to...now that apparently  _ Varrick _ has been recruited by Kuvira, too.

I’m sorry to hear about your son. And Kuvira. I relayed the message to Opal. She didn’t take it well at first, but now she’s more infuriated than sad. I told her not to worry about you and the rest of our family. I want her to focus on airbending. Pretty sure it’s what you would want, too. Just let me know if I’m overstepping.

Thanks for informing me on the mounting pressure against Prince Wu. I’ve assigned Mako to do a little digging on Kuvira and the practices she’s enforcing. Just a gut feeling of mine. He got me reports in record time. All first-hand accounts from Earth Nation citizens from the cities she’s claimed. It’s too much to discuss over letters. I’ll show you all of it in person. It’s too private to break out at a restaurant, so I’ll get us something from Kwong’s. Meet me at my apartment after your meeting with Raiko, and I’ll have dinner ready for us. Good luck not wringing his neck the second you see him. I have to hold myself back every time.

And Su...I hope this goes without saying, but you know you can trust me. I’m not going anywhere any time soon. 

\- Lin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is missbeifong from tiktok! leave feedback in the comments if you wish :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suyin's reply to Lin.

Dearest Lin, 

I wanted to let you know how much I enjoyed your company last month in Republic City. It is nice to know that you are near Opal, and I’m delighted you at least allow yourself a nice place to call home. Maybe one day you’ll allow me to put up pictures of our family. For references, I have attached  _ several _ for you to choose from.

I’ve heard that there is still no word from Korra. I can only hope that our Avatar is alright. Sometimes, it’s easy to forget she’s just a kid. That kind of pressure is too much for anyone. You remember when Mom tried to treat us like that? If her expectations were too much for me, imagine being the  _ Avatar _ . Tell Mako to relax, and that I appreciate all he’s doing to find out about Kuvira. I’ve heard more whispers that I don’t like, more about re-education camps. I’ve sent letters to my son, but they’ve all fallen on deaf ears. No responses. 

I hope Opal is alright. I’ve sent her a few things from home to try and comfort her, but I’m not sure what to do. Without Kuvira here, things feel strange. I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors...that I was training her to take over Zaofu. I can tell you that that’s true — I was. But that wasn’t  _ just _ it. I loved her, but I’m afraid I didn’t show it enough. Spirits, Lin, if something happens, it will all be  _ my fault. _ I try to be a good mother. I try to be a good leader...but it’s harder than it looks. Much harder. I’m trying, but it’s not enough. Every day the unrest grows, and Prince Wu is doing little to help. It’s a nightmare here.

Have you heard anything else from Raiko? I’m sure you’re aware, but they want to move the prince to Republic City until things are safer. I’d have offered up Zaofu to host him, but I cannot handle another headache. Also, can you keep an eye on Opal? I can’t have her come back here. Not now. Not yet. As always, I need you to promise you’re taking time for yourself too. This work that you do...it’s exhausting. Don’t forget to take care of yourself, Lin. I know you aren’t. 

Your beloved sister, 

\- Su. ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is missbeifong from tiktok! leave feedback in the comments if you wish :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin's reply to Suyin

Su,

It seems Opal is back on track. Trust me, she isn’t coming anywhere close to Zaofu. Her place is here. She’s finally discovering the city, which is nice. All of your kids have to make it out of Zaofu some time or another. There’s an art show going on later this month. Huan might like seeing that, or maybe even entering his stuff in it. Talented kid...there’s not many metalbending artists out here. Wing and Wei could have a shot at probending with the way they play power disc. No offense, Su, but they need to see something other than your  _ metal city. _

Don’t blame yourself for Kuvira. Don’t ask  _ what ifs _ , and don’t rethink everything you did with her in your life. It will only make things worse. You’re a good mom, Su. Especially after having a mother like ours. And I’m sure Korra is fine. Katara’s never been one to let the Avatar fall behind. 

Raiko’s being a puppet, as always. Pretending to enact change when nothing with any real meaning happens. If the people don’t have an opinion, he doesn’t either. And yeah, we’re making arrangements for Prince Wu. Luckily, I don’t have to deal with the kid. They want someone assigned to him as protection, someone that I really trust. I hate to say it, but I think I got to give the job to Mako. If Kuvira becomes a real threat and garners enough support here, this kid might actually face real danger. Especially since he’s had a silver spoon in his mouth his entire life. I doubt he knows how to handle himself. 

You don’t have to worry about me taking care of myself, or whatever. I’m fine. How’s your guard holding up? Heard a lot of them ditched to join Kuvira. If I could spare a couple of my officers, I would, but my hands are tied here. I’ll try to get to Raiko. No promises.

\- Lin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is missbeifong from tiktok! leave feedback in the comments if you wish :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unsent letter, found on Suyin Beifong’s desk.

Dear Lin, 

I am so sorry. I know you don’t want to hear from me, and I understand why. I understand that there are things I should have apologized for. There were things I did as a child that were wrong. But this . . . to hear about this from a newspaper? A correspondent? Lin.  _ We are still sisters _ . We are Beifongs. I will always love you. 

I cannot imagine what it is like. When things were terrible, when I felt so alone, I would put my feet on the floor. I could hear the earth breathe, Lin. I could feel her alive beneath me, and I know you felt that, too. What’s that silence like, Lin? Why haven’t you written to me in this silence? When one noise disappears, you have to let another in. Please, let that voice be our family. 

You have a niece who revels in your story. You have nephews enamored by your existence. I know you cannot hear the earth. I know you’re alone now because without the earth, metal, and vibrations,  _ we are alone. _ That is a fact. But you are  _ not alone _ in your family. Please, Lin, let me in. Let us in. There’s amazing people in Zaofu. There’s people who can check this out for you — people who can try and help. 

Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you ask for help? Spirits, Lin, your pride will be the end of you. My metal clan can help you. We can do something to help. We have always been here to help you, and we love you. Republic City is your city, but Amon . . . Spirits, the stories I’ve heard. You are always welcome here. You should have written to me. You should have called me. I am ridden with guilt that will never go away, Lin.

The silence you feel in the earth is my doing. I wasn’t there to be your sister. The silence is also one of a broken family. Don’t let it remain like this anymore.

\- Suyin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is missbeifong from tiktok! leave feedback down below if you wish :)


End file.
